Unbreakable
by Ann de Weasley
Summary: RON Y HERMI....... MUY LIDO; LEAN Y R/ R PLEASE!!!!!
1. Capitulo 1

****

Unbrakable

By: Ann de Weasley

Declaimer: los personajes de la histo original no son míos(que más quisiera) más no lo son, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y Warners Bros

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts , cada uno había tomado caminos separados, Harry después de 2 divorcios, al fin se pudo casar con Virginia Weasley, con la cual tuvo una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Melina, Ron al igual que Harry, era auror, y Hermione trabaja en el Ministro como Espía de Asuntos Secretos.

Ron y Hermione estaban comprometidos, pero ¿qué harán el ultimo día de solteros?, ¿se casarán?

-ya voy, un momento- gritaba Hermione mientras trataba de abrir la puerta principal de su casa.- Hola mi amor, pasa, en un momento nos vamos solo acomodo unas cosas.

-Esta bien- contesto Ron dándole un beso a Hermione, quien después se dirigió a la cocina a terminar de acomodar la comida para el "día de campo" que tendrían

-te dije que no prepararas comida, yo ya compre-dijo Ron

-si se puede decir que lo que compraste es "comida", yo no comeré-dijo Hermione

-vamos, son solo frituras, además te hacen ver mas bella-dijo Ron rodeando a Hermione por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos

-mas bella, ¿con unos kilos demás y con aliento a cebolla?-

-Aun así te amaría- Después de esto los 2 se besaron apasionadamente.

Cuando por fin Hermione término de acomodar la comida, Ron la ayudo a subir todas esas cosas, al Jeep de Ron y se fueron rumbo a una playa en donde el atardecer se veía hermoso.

Durante el camino iban escuchando la radio, y algunas veces le subían al estéreo hasta mas no poder, coreaban las canciones, y después le bajaban, claro que esto provocaba que todo mundo se les quedara viendo, pero eso a ellos no les importaba.

Cuando al fin llegaron a dicha playa, bajaron unas cuantas cosas, y pusieron una toalla grande en la parte delantera del Jeep, en donde se sentaron, en los asientos del carro se encontraban las bebidas y algunas frituras, Hermione se quito su blusa y dejo ver el corpiño de su traje de bañar, se veía genial, pues llevaba un short y su corpiño era de un tono rosa y con pequeños corazones.

-Wua!!!! Hermione te ves hermosa- dijo Ron, quien vestía una bermuda de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y un a playera sin mangas, y una gorra que llevaba al revés.

-gracias mi amor.-dijo Hermione poniéndose los lentes de sol, sobre el cabello.

Después de tomar algunas cervezas, se pusieron a platicar, pero en la última cerveza, el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, Ron pensó que no había nada mas hermoso que ver ese lindo atardecer junto a la persona que mas ama en el mundo-

-mi amor.-

-¿qué pasa?-dijo Hermione

-sucede que, ya no puedo esperar hasta mañana para que seas mi esposa-dijo Ron

-no seas impaciente Ronald-.

-no me digas Ronald-dijo Ron haciendo simular que estaba enojado

-Ronald, Ronald, Ronald-dijo Hermione en tono de burla

-¿a que te hago cosquillas?-

-no. No, no,-dijo Hermione empezando a moverse, para tratar de evitar el "ataque" de Ron

-ya no puedes escapar-dijo Ron, tomando a Hermione por la cintura y empezando a hacerle cosquillas y a darle pequeños pellizquito en el cuello

Después del "ataque", Hermione quedo encima de Ron, quien después fue recorriendo cada parte de la piel de Hermione desde su abdomen hasta su cara, donde después de oler ese aroma a flores de la piel de Hermione, probo sus dulces labios que le respondieron inmediatamente, al tener esos delicados labios entre los suyos lo hacia olvidarse de lo demás, de lo que lo rodeaba, y hasta de lo que hacían sus propias manos. 

  
Hermione sentía una sensación extraña, cada parte de su cuerpo recibía una descarga de electricidad sentía el calor de un cuerpo, sentía como las yemas frías de las manos de Ron recorrían su espalda y eso la hacia perderse.

Ron, podía sentirse igual que Hermione segundos antes. la sensación lo recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo haciéndose sentir dichoso.

Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de la chica y después la suya. sentía el corazón de Hermione latiendo al mismo son y tono que el suyo, simulando que estaban apunto de salirse de su lugar. 

Se quedaron así por lo que aprecio una eternidad sin romper su unión. 

hasta aquí el chap No. 1 okis espero que les aya gustado manden muxosssss Rewies, oki byes se cuidan, bessitos. ^ ^


	2. capitulo 2

Hi!!!!!!!!!

Gracias a Rupert Fan por su rewie, y la verdad Hermione es una afortunada por tener a tremendi biscochote(Ron).

Solo les pido por favor que me dejen mas rewies, es mi orimer fic y la verdad si me desilucione, please!!!!!!!!!

Bueno ahi les va la continuacion:

Se quedaron asi por lo que parecio una eternidad sin romper su union.

Se podía escuchar claramente la respiración agitada de los 2, la brisa del mar, y ese amor que se sentía en el aire era inaudito.

  


Los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado y después se quedaron abrazados mirando como el sol desaparecía.

-Hermione, te amo-le dijo Ron a Hermione en el oído 

-y yo a ti-le contesto Hermoine

-_this love is unbreakable, it's unmistakable, and each time I look in your eyes a know why_ -empezó a cantar Ron.

-_this love in untouchable, A feeling my heart just can't deny_ -siguió Hermione

-_Shared the laughter, Shared the tares, 'Cause together we are strong _-cantaron los dos a coro

-desde hoy, esta será nuestra canción-dijo Hermione

Cuando la luna empezaba salir decidieron irse.

Al llegar a la casa de Hermione, se despidieron, ambos deseaban que ya fuera mañana, pues seria su boda, la boda que todos habían estado esperado, seria en el jardín de la casa de los padres de Hermione, solo se casarían por el civil, pues los dos tenían una agenda muy apretada en sus trabajos, así que la boda por la iglesia seria aproximadamente dentro de 1 año. 

Seria una boda sencilla y privada, solo asistirían la Gran familia de Ron, los padres de Hermione y algunos compañeros de colegio, como Draco (quien trabajaba de espía con Hermione) Neville, Colin, y algunos otros.

Cuando Ron llego a su departamento le hablo por telefono a Harry.

-Gin?-pregunto Ron desde el teléfono

-si que pasa Ron?-dijo Ginny

-nada solo quiero hablar con Harry, para ver a que hora nos vamos a ver, y si va a venir a mi departamento- 

-nervioso?-

-no claro que no, solo que......

-solo que?, vamos Ron admítelo estas nervioso-

-deja de molestarme y comunícame con Harry-

-no te dejare de molestar, tu me hiciste igual el día de mi boda-

-pero era diferente, Harry es mi amigo-

-que Hermione no es mi amiga?-

-olvídalo y comunícame con Harry-

-de acuerdo-dijo Ginny en tono de resignación 

Desde el otro lado del teléfono se escucho el grito de Ginny hacia Harry, quien después de 10 segundos llego y contesto del otro lado de la bocina:

-hola?-

-Harry?-

-Ron!!!! Que gusto, tanto tiempo sin vernos-

-no seas payaso, solo son 2 dias que no nos hemos visto-

-lo se, pero aun así te extraño-dijo Harry en tono burlón

-no seas ridículo-

-de acuerdo Señor Ronald-

-JA-JA-

-bueno y a todo esto, ¿para que me hablabas?-dijo Harry

-solo para preguntarte que harás mañana-

-bueno según mis planes, asistiré a la boda de mis dos mejores amigos y seré el padrino y ¿tu?-

-ah , pues yo mañana me casare con la mujer que amo-

-Fíjate que casualidad-

-no en serio, ¿vas a venir mañana a mí departamento o nos vamos a ver en la iglesia?-

-pues no se, yo creo que nos veremos en tu departamento, por que Gin va a ir a casa de Hermione y se va a llevar a Melinda-dijo Harry

-entonces ¿quedamos mañana?-pregunto Ron

-de acuerdo-dijo Harry-pero ¿cómo a que hora?-

-pues no se, la boda es a las 12 del dia, te parece como a las 9 u 8 de la mañana?-

-de acuerdo-

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, okas?-

-okas, ah una cosa, No te pongas nervioso-

-eres igual que Gin, algo te tenia que pegar mi querida hermana-

-pues ya ves-

-bueno, te dejo por que tengo que preparar mi traje-dijo Ron

-okas, entonces mañana-

-si, adiós.-

-adiós-dijo Harry.

Después de colgar, Ron se dirigió a su alcoba en donde se encontraba su traje el cual era de un color gris (imagíneselo es que casi no tengo mucha descripción para este tipo de casos, jijijiji), le dio una ultima revisada, y después de esto se dirigió al baño, para darse una ducha y al fin poder dormir, seria algo imposible, pues de los nervios que tenia, no podía coordinar ni pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Este fic va dedicado a Risha, quien es una buena amiga y yo la considero una de las mejores.

  
GRACIAS RISHA, dedicado especialmente a Risha y a Rupert Fan.


End file.
